<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocket Monsters by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438014">Pocket Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Parenthood, Pokemon, Pokemon References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Addison and their struggles with video games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pocket Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458918">Dragonite</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies">LordofLezzies</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's note:</em>
</p><p>A little treat, for all those Pokemon and #meddison fans out there.</p><p>bobbiejelly</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <strong>Pocket Monsters</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meredith and Addison and their struggles with video games.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Uh-oh," says Bailey Shepherd, as he hears footsteps coming up near the door. "Mommy's sounding mad like a Rhyhorn, you might wanna shut that off," he whispers to Henry Montgomery.</p><p>"Awe, but I almost passed the seventh gym battle," says Henry, reluctantly.</p><p>"We can play later," says Zola. "I'll even let you trade so you can get an Alakazam," she offers.</p><p>"I wanna Ditto, 'cause it looks like Jello," says Ellis.</p><p>"Quick, hide it, because momma's with her!" says Zola, knowing that with both of their parents at once, they'd never see their games for a week with them out past their technology curfew.</p><p>"Just one second-," says Henry, as he tries to save the game.</p><p>"Oh no, too late, we've seen it. Hand it over, little man," says Addison, with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"And the game too, I know that trick. And I know that Zola will let you play it on her's if I don't confiscate it," says Meredith.</p><p>"Awe," Henry sighs.</p><p>"Guess I'm gonna beat it faster than you," says Bailey.</p><p>"But not faster than me! I've already completed it!" says Zola.</p><p>"I wanna play!" says Ellis.</p><p>"If you were a Pokemon, which one would you be?" Zola offers conversation since they can't play their game any more.</p><p>"I'd be a Gyrados, because I love to swim!" says Henry.</p><p>"I'd be a Chikorita, because I love plants!" says Bailey.</p><p>"I'd be a Snorunt, because I love ice!" says Ellis.</p><p>"I'd be a Slowpoke, because I love to sleep!" Zola giggles.</p><p>"Goodnight, our little Pocket Monsters, sleep well!" Says Addison, as she motions for them to get ready for bed, and to turn the lights out.</p><p>"Our kids sure have all the energy of all those adventures," says Meredith, as they head down the stairs again.</p><p>This conversation continues for a while into the evening, while Meredith and Addison end up laughing in the living room, sitting together.</p><p>"Do you think that they've noticed that we've been playing their game also?" Meredith whispers into Addison's ear.</p><p>"I hope not," says Addison. "But I was hoping they'd have gotten past this part, because I can't figure out the next sequence of events!" says Addison.</p><p>"You know, if you were a Pokémon, I bet you'd be a Ponyta, with your flaming red hair," says Meredith sweetly, as she leans onto Addison's shoulder, watching her play on the Gameboy.</p><p>"You know which Pokémon I'd picture for you?" Addison asks Meredith idly, as she keeps trying to get past the next part of her game.</p><p>"Which one?" says Meredith, as she tries to point out something new.</p><p>"Easy, you'd be a Pikachu," says Addison, "because I would choose you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>FIN</strong></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458918">Dragonite</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies">LordofLezzies</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>